Only Hope
by DestinyDevistation
Summary: Then it all hit me. "Sakura", that was all I could say. That was all I could think of. At that moment, Sakura was everything.


**Only Hope**

_DestinyDevistation_

**Disclaimer: I have permission to use the artwork as a reference. All rights to the manga and anime, Naruto, belong to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto, the publishers, and the anime maker people. There is no profit to be gained from this. All i own is the story line, thank you.**

_inspired by the fan art of stray_ink92 _

_link to the piece: __.com/gallery/?offset=72#/d38p1en_

I didn't remember how I ended up there. I didn't remember anything. I could only feel the pain, but, even the cold of the water is numbing that. I tried to move my fingers. I couldn't tell if it worked or even if they were still there. I could tell that I was wounded, but I didn't know how or where...I couldn't tell anything. There was no moon out that night, nor any clouds. All you could see, well, all I could see, were stars. My eyes glided shut, and i struggled to breathe. I could feel my lungs shaking with each inhale. My eyes burned, I could feel _something_ powerful still being pumped to them; keeping _something_ running in a last ditch effort to survive. I didn't understand how it would help, maybe, if i could remember...maybe, if I could move. I felt the wind on the parts of my body that weren't submerged in the water. Then, this _feeling_ shot through my chest, like electricity. I needed to open my eyes. There was _something_ I needed to...there was just something.

My eyes shot open, and I saw it. The small pink petal that just seemed to be floating above me. It never moved, not once. I don't know if it was really there, or, of it was mt minds need to remember. But, what could this possibly help me to remember? The petal, seemed to illuminate it's own light. What kind of flower did...?

Then it all hit me. "_Sakura"_, that was all I could say. That was all I could think of. At that moment, Sakura was _everything._

I didn't remember much, but, the longer I held the little pink petal in my view, the more i remembered. First, it was her hair, it matched her name. I could almost smell it, The scent matched the color.

It was long once, wasn't it?

_"Sakura, who did this to you?" _

Yea, it was, and it was cut short while she was protecting me and... Him. What was his name?

I remembered her eyes, The piercing green that seemed to always see inside me.

_I saw her on the ground, her hair cut off and her eye was bruised. " that would be me." his voice sickned me, he was acctually proud of what he did to her, and he expected to get away with it. The second i looked at him, he regreted ever laying a hand on Sakura. He tried to fight me off, but I was to fast. Then he had the nerve to go after my teammates again, Sakura and Naruto were out of harms way in the blink of an eye. I broke both his arms, and left him lying on the forrest floor, then i went after his teammates. _

I remembered her voice, it was always different when she spoke to me, there was something special behind it.

_She was screaming, "Stop!" But, I wasn't paying much attention to her, I was to focused on the destuction of these low-life sound ninja. _

I remembered her skin, she satied pail no matter how many hours she spent in the sun. Her skin was soft and smooth, except for the few scars here and there.

_Her arms wraped around me, and I looked at her. She was crying, and she seemed to be afraid of me, only then did I notice the sheer pain flowing from the curse seal, and the evil aurora encircling me. "stop, p-please" I couldn't keep going, if it meant her being like this, I just couldn't do it. "As you wish" The pain drew back inside the seal, and after a few moments she let go of me. The sound ninja gathered his teammates and fled. I stayed next to her as much as I could that day, it was the first time i'd ever seen her injured, the first time I failed to protect her. _

What happened to her, why isn't she, or Naruto, here with me? Did, whatever did this to me kill them?

_"go back home Sakura" She stood up, "I won't let you do it to yourself" I walked on past her, "I know your alone, but if you left i'd still have friends and family, but it would still be the same as being alone." I'd stoped walking. "do you remember that day, you scolded me for talking about Naruto and families, that was the day it all began, you, Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, and me." I did remember but..."No, I don't remember", It was just to painful to dwell on the past now " Don't think I didn't think about it, following the path with you, Naruto and Kakashi, but in the end I decided on revenge " If you can't stay then, Take me with you Sasuke-Kun, I'd do anything for you" I couldn't take her with me, Not to Orochimaru, and certainly not to kill Itachi, She was too fragile, she was too important. "Go home Sakura" I didn't have time to take a step. "I'm so in love with you Sasuke-kun" I thought a moment, "your still annoying." Thats what I called her that day, the day our paths merged. She knew what I meant, I could tell by her expression. I took the opportunity to start walking again. "if you go i'll scream a-" I ran behind her. she deserved something, alot more than I could give, but atleast i could give something. "Sakura...thank you" she gasped. I pressed a pressure point on the back of her neck, and she fell unconcious. I carried her to a nearbye bench, and I left._

I killed him, I remeber killing him, but, why... why didn't i go back? I was planning to, I still had a clan to restore.

Madara! He told me about the elder's plan.

I took this moment to look around, I remembered where I was, and what i was doing. I was at battle with...Naruto.

"NARUTO! SAKURA!" I didn't know if I killed them, but I truley hoped I didn't.

I felt the water shift, and it kept shifting. Small waves pushing and pulling at me. something was coming.

They were there, standing above me. they looked so sad.

Naruto was the first to speak, "I can't let you destroy Konoha Sasuke, even if you are my best friend. I'll kill you if i hafe to!"

I didn't really know what to say, but i suppose my subconcious did.

"_Sakura,_ Naruto...thank you" They looked shocked, I really couldn't blame them.

"Sasuke-kun, what..." I cut her off, "I want to come home"

Sakura started to cry, So did Naruto. They pulled me up and let me rest my weight on thier sholders. finally I was going home.

I knew I was due for a punishment, but, with the information i have the Hokage must be willing to make a deal. 


End file.
